


Señales

by SuiginWalker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shonen Ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiginWalker/pseuds/SuiginWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre esta enviándole señales. Pero últimamente ha comenzado a cuestionarse si estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señales

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket es propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama del fic.
> 
> Advertencias: Errores ortográficos. OOC (ligero). Shonen Ai.

Señales

Hay una pila de cartas de amor en su caja de zapatos. Provocando que un suspiro nazca de sus labios, mientras estrecha los ojos con desgano. 

La misma rutina.

—Repleto de nuevo, uh—

El cuerpo se le tensa y el calor sube por sus mejillas, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al hombre más pequeño que él, por solo once centímetros. Quien observa con curiosidad la pila de sobres sellados con pegatinas de corazones. 

— ¿Vas a responder?—la pregunta brota de los labios del otro.

Él sale del sopor y del tranquilo y cálido ambiente en el cual estaba instalado, mirándole, apreciando cada facción de su rostro e imaginando un sinfín de cosas: inocentes, prohibidas. 

Él le mira y Ryouta se pierde en el azul cromado de esos orbes. 

—Voy a responder lo mismo de siempre. ¿Hay alguna diferencia?—responde, exponiendo una cuestión cuya respuesta ya tiene, al menos en su caso.  
Kasamatsu frunce el ceño, irritado y un poco decepcionado. Kise siente que el ánimo se le baja, solo un poco.

—Son sus sentimientos, deberías ser considerado. —comenta, tomando una de las tantas cartas. No la abre, solo la mira y la da vuelta, viendo la pulcra letra donde se evidencia a quien están destinados los sentimientos en papel—Al menos deberías leerlas. —concluye con un suspiro. Tendiéndole la carta que tomo, Kise la recibe.

Sus dedos se rozan.

Al siguiente instante cuando Kasamatsu lo deja a su suerte, con todas esos trozos de papel. Kise solo puede pensar en como le escose el ligero contacto entre la piel de sus dedos. Ve la carta, y la rompe.  
Ha sido culpa suya después de todo.

Moriyama le golpea, algo fuerte, y cuando él llora preguntando porque lo ha hecho. Su senpai solo le responde que es debido al enterarse que todavía recibe confesiones tras las prácticas. 

—Ayer fue Karasawa de la clase D. Por lo que se es muy bonita. —agrega Moriyama, recargando su espalda contra la pared cercana a las bancas. 

—Lo es. Pero simplemente no es mi tipo—responde el rubio. Secándose el rostro sudoroso con una toalla.

Moriyama alza la ceja. Cruzándose de brazos. Aún puede oírse los chirridos de los zapatos, la gente moviéndose por la cancha.

— ¿Cuál sería tu tipo entonces?—interroga, ladeando un poco la cabeza en su dirección.

Kise no responde. Esta mirando, con fijeza- y Moriyama puede jurar con una chispa en sus orbes ámbar-el campo de juego. Alguien encesta una canasta de tres puntos. No le sorprende que sea Kasamatsu. 

—Oh…—inquiere, algo sorprendido, abriendo mínimamente sus ojos. Parpadea, volviéndose a mirar a Kise, negando con la cabeza al ver lo visible de esa sonrisa que quiere serlo, pero se ve contenida por el cerebro del chico a su lado.

—Es muy distraído ya sabes—comenta Moriyama.

Kise le mira.

— ¿Dijiste algo Moriyama senpai?—pregunta. Moriyama le ve por el rabillo del ojo. Las mejillas de Kise están algo rosas. Al no obtener respuesta, Kise insiste— ¿Moriyama senpai?—

Moriyama solo niega, con una sonrisa, y le despide con la mano. Regresando a los entrenamientos. 

Kise medita sus palabras. Mientras termina de secarse y se aparta, permitiendo al número cuatro de Kaijou sentarse en la banca, quien jadeando un poco aparta el sudor de su rostro con su camiseta.   
Kise siente que la garganta se le seca al minuto siguiente. 

— ¿Y tu toalla?—no puede evitar preguntarlo. 

—Me la olvide en casa al parecer. Pero no importa, después de todo puedo lavar la camisa más tarde. —le contesta Kasamatsu. Tomando un sorbo de una botella de agua. 

Una toalla amarilla cae sobre su cabeza al minuto siguiente. 

Yukio la aparta. Tomándola con una mano, desconcertado. Al elevar la vista, solo puede ver la sonrisa de Kise.

—Puedes usar la mía. —dice el rubio con amabilidad.

— ¿Estás seguro?—hay sospecha en el tono de la voz del moreno. Quien estrecha los ojos.

—Por lo regular no lo haría, ya que es mi toalla, pero como es senpai esta bien. —aclara. 

Y sus ojos se encuentran, de nuevo, pero esta vez hay algo distinto. Un temblor, desconocido. Una sensación extraña trepa, por su columna vertebral y sopla en su oído, como un susurro. Para cuando Yukio sale de su ensoñación, observa como Ryouta se ha ido, a la cancha y practica, volviéndose repentinamente más feroz de un momento al otro.

Como si estuviera diciéndole “mírame”. Tal como le pareció que había sucedido hace tan solo unos momentos. Cuando los orbes ambarinos se habían clavado en los suyos, con intensidad, escrutándole, escarbando hasta lo más profundo de él.   
Pero tal vez, se dice, solo esta imaginando cosas.

 

Moriyama de nuevo hace de las suyas, y trata, inultamente, que consigan chicas. Kasamatsu siente que puede morirse ahí mismo. Pide a un dios, si es que lo hay, que le parta un rayo en dos, que la tierra se lo trague, cualquier cosa que le salve de la vergüenza que están pasando. 

Las chicas se esfuman, así como otra lamentación nace por parte de Moriyama. El moreno ya no lo soporta, y decide lanzársele encima, esta enojado, irritado, avergonzado. Kobori le detiene, argumentando que necesitan a Moriyama en una pieza para los partidos, consiguiendo detenerle. 

—Sin embargo, realmente pensé que lo conseguiríamos. —añade Moriyama, con decepción. 

—Habla por ti, imbécil—escupe Kasamatsu, pateándole en la espalda. 

—Vamos senpai, tranquilo. —Kise le toma de los hombros. Apartándole en un poco de Moriyama, quien ahora se esconde tras Kobori, temeroso de la ira del capitán de Kaijou. 

Los otros tres regulares se despiden con rapidez. Esperanzados de que para mañana, el mal humor del capitán merme lo suficiente como para no tomar represalias por medio de un entrenamiento intensivo. 

Entonces, solo quedan ellos dos. En el trayecto de regreso a sus hogares. Con el cielo purpureo, vaticinando el anochecer. 

—Senpai… ¿sigues enojado?—tantea el rubio, con cuidado, incluso esta caminando unos pocos metros detrás de él.

El moreno patea un balde de basura. Provocando que vuelque y las bolsas caigan.

—No—contesta de manera contundente. Suspirando luego, y dejando su maletín a un lado. Enderezando el cubo de basura, y comenzando a recoger las bolsas de desperdicio que cayeron de este. —Simplemente me molesta como Moriyama hace las cosas.

—Bueno así es él—responde Kise, tomando también una de las bolsas, y colocándolas en el bote de basura.

Kasamatsu le mira, Kise tararea una canción mientras hace su parte, tomando otra bolsa más y colocándola en el bote. 

Kasamatsu se masajea las sienes, en busca de calma. 

—Realmente no lo comprendo. —

Kise confundido, ladea la cabeza a su dirección. 

— ¿El qué?—

—Como haces para estar tan tranquilo delante de las chicas. 

Kise le mira, por un segundo. El tema muere y cuando terminan de poner las bolsas en el bote, reanudan el camino a sus hogares. Finalmente cuando ya casi faltan apenas unas cuadras para llegar a la casa de Kasamatsu. Kise revive el tema ya sepultado bajo tierra.

—Por que ninguna tiene eso que me gusta.

Kasamatsu le mira, primero sin entender, y cuando quiere preguntarle a que se refiere. Kise ya esta en frente suyo, mirándole, de nuevo con una fuerza y llama desconocidas en sus ojos oro.

—Ninguna tiene valor para llevarme la contraria. Tampoco tienen la franqueza de decirme cuando me porto infantilmente, ni me suben el ánimo cuando lo tengo por los suelos. Ninguna puede hacer eso. —hace una pausa—Y no me gusta verlas hablar, porque veo sus labios y me doy cuenta que sus labios no me gustan ni lo harán nunca. —entonces, inesperadamente, su mano bajo y el pulgar de esta acaricia el contorno de los labios del más bajo. Se inclina, y sus narices se rozan, y sus alientos se mezclan—No tienen labios como los de senpai. —susurra. 

Y se aparta, no hay roce, si cercanía, pero esta se rompe. 

Kise tiene una sonrisa, algo triste. 

—Tampoco tienen ni tus ojos, ni tu voz, no tienen nada. Ninguna persona lo tiene—afirma, con voz trémula. Realiza una inspiración, para después dar una exhalación. Seguidamente sonríe, falsamente, Kasamatsu puede notarlo—Bueno, ese es el porqué senpai. —explica. Comenzando a caminar, pasándole de largo.

Kasamatsu se queda ahí, con el corazón repiqueteando contra su caja torica, como queriendo salir de aquí. Tiembla de pies a cabeza y se cubre la boca con el dorso del brazo, mientras su cara se tiñe de rojo.

Y es cuando todo tiene sentido. Las miradas, las confesiones rutinarias siendo rechazadas, las cartas de amor apiladas o guardadas en bolsas pero jamás abiertas, y en ocasiones tiradas en el incinerador de la escuela. Los ojos ámbar siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, siempre atentos a él. La constante búsqueda de su atención, sea del modo que sea, en la cancha, en la escuela, en las salidas.

—Ah. Santa mierda—gruñe. 

Ahora solo hay enojo en su cabeza, y su sangre hierve de la vergüenza, así como de culpa. Se da rápidamente la vuelta y nota que Kise no esta tan lejos, aún puede ver su espalda. Tomando su maletín, calcula la distancia y lo arroja.

Ha dado en el blanco. Lo sabe porque ha oído el sonido seco de su maletín impactar contra la cabeza de limón. Lo intuye porque el rubio grita del dolor. Y lo confirma al acercarse con pasos largos y pesados y ver como el chico (de rodillas en el suelo) se frota la cabeza con las manos, tratando de disminuir el dolor. 

—Eres un idiota—murmura Kasamatsu, con las mejillas un poco menos calientes, pero no por eso la pena se ha ido. Poniéndose de cuclillas y apoyando su frente contra uno de los hombros de Kise, quien continua sostenido en sus rodillas—No soy bueno con las adivinanzas.

Kise cepilla el cabello negro con las yemas de sus dedos. Deteniéndose abruptamente, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas apartar su mano de allí. Pero entonces los dedos de Kasamatsu detienen su mano, y la colocan nuevamente en su cabeza morena.

Los ojos de Kise se amplían. En tanto sus labios los costados de su rostro se elevan, en una sonrisa leve, pero sincera. Para luego borrarse, sus ojos brillan con una luz hambrienta. 

Pero este momento es demasiado frágil como para romperlo y conducirlo a la lujuria. 

Por eso, porque tiene miedo de enojar a Kasamatsu, Kise deja su mano acariciar esos cabellos negros, inclinándose y extendiendo el cuello hasta una de las orejas.

—Te amo, senpai—susurra. 

Cuando Kasamatsu y su lado animo resurgen. Con fuerza, a causa de lo que ha dicho. Kise solo lo calla, con un beso. Suave y tierno, amable. Y al apartarse, Yukio solo evitar mirarlo, cubriéndose el rostro ahora granate.

Ya no habría más señales en el futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¿Les gusto? Si es así dejen reviews, y comentarios u opiniones constructivas. Recuerden que ustedes también me ayudan a crecer.


End file.
